hollow_lakefandomcom-20200214-history
Awakening/Prologue
Chapter Summary Third-person PoV :In a lifeless forest with mist wreathing around the smooth, pale trunks of the trees, paws thud on the dead earth as two warriors rear on their back legs and launch themselves toward each other. Their bodies heave and twist like ghosts in the gloom. Wind shakes the trees as a brown tom aims a vicious swipe at the black tom, who dodges, yet doesn't take his gaze from his opponent's paws for a moment, his eyes narrowed as he concentrates. The brown tom's strike misses and he lands heavily, too slow in turning to avoid a nip from the black tom. Hissing, the brown tom rears once more, twisting on one hind paw, and lunges as his forepaws land on the black tom's shoulders. :Collapsing underneath the weight, breath huffs from the black tom's mouth as his chest slams against the ground. The brown tom rakes his claws along the black tom's pelt, his nose twitching as scarlet blood wells in the wound. Quickly, the black tom slithers out from his rival's grasp and swipes in a precise manner until his opponent flinches back. In the single moment of distraction, the black tom springs forward and sinks his teeth deep into the brown tom's leg. Yowling, the warrior shakes the other tom off, his eyes flaming with fury. A moment passes as the cats stare at each other, calculation in their gazes. Then, the black tom ducks and twists, raking underneath the tom's belly. The brown tom manages to grasp his rival, pinning the black tom to the ground and starting to close his jaws around the tom's throat. :A dark tabby declares the end of the battle, praising Hawkfrost for his good moves, after the two cats untangle themselves and begin to recover from their injuries. Turning to Breezepelt, Tigerstar tells Breezepelt that he is getting better, but he needs to learn how to use the weight of his enemies against them. Breezepelt dips his head, promising Tigerstar that he will work on it. Darkstripe slides from the shadows and winds around Tigerstar, purring smoothly that Hawkfrost can match any warrior, as many cats don't have his skill and strength. Tigerstar silences Darkstripe. Brokenstar arrives from behind a tree, muttering the flaws of the two warriors. Hawkfrost snarls, asking Brokenstar if he should take advice from the warrior that failed to silence Jayfeather. :Brokenstar responds that he did not expect StarClan to fight so hard to save him, in which Hawkfrost states that he should never underestimate his enemy. Tigerstar announces that they must be ready, declaring that they must train until they can take on a single patrol on their own. Breezepelt looks up from his wound, eyes flashing as he says that he can beat Harespring and Leaftail in training. Tigerstar's eyes darken, claiming that warriors fight harder when they are fighting for their lives. Clawing the ground, Breezepelt says that he can fight harder, causing Tigerstar to nod and add that he has more reason than most. Breezepelt growls. Tigerstar meows softly that he has been wronged. Tigerstar reminds Breezepelt that he can help him gain revenge on every cat who has betrayed him. After the Dark Forest warriors plot with Breezepelt, Hawkfrost suggests more training. Tigerstar shakes his head and tells Hawkfrost that an apprentice must join them to make the battle even, adding as Hawkfrost departs that he should have no trouble, as she is ready. Characters Major }} Minor *Breezepelt *Darkstripe *Brokenstar }} Mentioned *Harespring *Leaftail *Crowfeather *Leafpool }} References and Citations